


Piss... Glue????

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, help me what is this, one sided bokuaka, saso 2k16, this is so badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poorly written garbage to this prompt:<br/>-"I'm so angry I could kiss you!"<br/>-"What was that?"<br/>-"I said I'm so angry I could...piss...glue..."<br/>-"I've never heard that."<br/>-"It's a very common expression."<br/>Abe and Joan, from Clone High</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss... Glue????

“I’m so angry I could kiss you.” Bokuto’s face is bright red as he rehearses in front of the mirror for the upteenth time when he finally confesses to Kuroo.

“You’re so hot you make me mad.” Akaashi stands there shaking his head at this pathetic display. He comes closer and pats Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san, may I suggest you just be yourself?” A timid smile emerges on his face.

“But, but I have to say something that’ll knock him off his feet and make him remember this moment for the rest of his life.” His chest puffs up at the thought of kuroo kissing him so quickly in the heat of the moment, because of something sexy he said.

“You’re getting fantasies aren’t you?” Akaashi sighed and dropped his arm to his side.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think this is the way to do it. I mean you should just be yourself and tell him how you feel in a Bokuto like way?” Akaashi struggles to find the words, but nothing he’s said for the past hour has stuck. And he smiles wryly, covering up any pain he might be feeling, before flopping on Bokuto’s bed, finally conceding to his dorky best friend.

“The practise match is tomorrow, just don’t stay up too late Bokuto-san.” Akaashi warns as he leave his house.

“Yes, sir.” Bokuto gives him a slight salute winking before bounding back into the house.

Akaashi’s steps are slightly heavy as he walks down the lane towards where his house is, 5 minutes away. He breathes in and out trying to dispel his feelings for Bokuto, his hopes that he would one day come to like him too.

“It’s all pointless isn’t it? I’m just another pretty face in the crowd, while Kuroo has the personality to keep up with Bokuto and more.” He slumps, but shakes his head. “Why am I moping about this, at least he’s happy.” He smiles at his pathetic self, but feels hopeful that Bokuto will be happy.

The next day felt like a blur to Akaashi, well the morning that is, he woke up, packed his athletic bag, ate, and left for school where the bus was waiting for him in the front parking lot. 

Bokuto excitedly waved to Akaashi and he ran to meet him at the front gate. His mismatched hair matched his lopsided grin that matched his lopsided outlook on life. He was like the morning sun but brighter.

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! Let’s go, let’s go!” Akaashi’s arm is taken by Bokuto and he’s about dragged to the bus where a small group of people were waiting.

Akaashi packs his bag under the bus before being dragged even further by his rambunctious partner, onto the bus where they take their seats in the front of the bus.

Everyone else files on slowly with less enthusiasm.

Akaashi smiles as usual when he sees Bokuto screech during the bus ride, and tries to drum up hype for the practise game against Nekoma.

Akaashi sighs when they finally reach Nekoma, and Bokuto hops out like a kid again.

Kuroo is there waiting for them as he always does with his team, Kenma is at his side.

“Brokuto! How you been?”

“I’ve been fine. And you? You seem to have gotten hotter since I last saw you.” Bokuto’s strange eyebrows wiggle like worms, waiting for Kuroo to react to his statement.

The team still wading out of the bus stops to form a semicircle around their captain with the other team.

“Ah shit, I’m so angry I could kiss you.”

“What was that?” Kuroo smiles smugly, like he knows everything, but wants a repeat.

“I said I’m so angry I could… piss… glue.” Bokuto’s brain seems to short circuit and Akaashi face palms at this even more pathetic spectacle than usual.

“Whatever you say man.” Kuroo rolls his eyes, and leans in quickly to peck Bokuto on the lips, while Bokuto is scrambling to pick up his fried brain of a head. It takes him a bit but he realises what just happened. His jaw drops and his eyes bulge while the teammates stare, with smug looks on their faces.

Kuroo’s shit eating grin comes back, “I’ve been waiting to do that.”


End file.
